


on thin ice | jakehoon

by taesite



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jake is a Journalism major, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sunghoon is a figure skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesite/pseuds/taesite
Summary: When Jake gets assigned to interview an up and coming figure skater for his big journaling assignment, he didn’t expect to find himself falling in love.orJake and Sunghoon go through the motions of falling in love in a world where everything seems to be against them.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Park Sunghoon

**Author's Note:**

> before you read!  
> this story includes:  
> \- cursing  
> \- homophobia  
> \- mentions of blood and injuries  
> \- side jaywon
> 
> please understand that i don’t know too much about figure skating or journalism/sports journalism. everything i write might not be accurate but i will try my best to research everything beforehand and be specific! if you’re going to nitpick, please don’t read. we’re all just here for a good time!
> 
> this is my second fic! with lots of love on my first one (the one for you | jakehoon), i decided to create this one and i’m very excited! i still lack a lot and i plan on improving as i write so please understand!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading, the kudos, and all the comments!
> 
> \- ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets Sunghoon for the first time.

“Park Sunghoon.”

Jake read that _familiar_ name off the small piece of paper for the fifth time in the span of twenty minutes. He pulled the name from a bucket during class that morning. They were assigned interviewees that way, although Jake didn’t mind who he gets. It didn’t matter since you’ll only be interviewing them and _leaving_ afterwards.

Everyone and their mom knew who _Park Sunghoon_ was. He was the up and coming male figure skater representing South Korea—so when a classmate asked who he pulled and he replied with _that_ name, a line was created in front of him, each person asking if he would trade interviewees with them.

He wouldn’t mind trading for _someone else_ —because again, you’ll only be interviewing them and _leaving_ afterwards, so there’s not point of being picky. He decided not to trade with anyone though, because he knows how good of opportunity this is.

“Hyung, what are you going to wear?” Jungwon asked, moving his hand back and forth in front of the older to get his attention. Jungwon was Jake’s best friend and roommate. Although he was two years younger than Jake, he managed to skip a grade in high school and is now a freshman. They were beyond excited to go to College together.

“It’s only an interview, Jungwon. Anything would be fine.” Jake says, tossing the piece of paper on his desk and face planting into his pillow.

“How can you say that so nonchalantly? This is Park Sunghoon you’re talking about!” The shorter was more excited for this interview than he was.

“Want me to get you an autograph while I’m there?”

“Is that even a question? Yes!” Jungwon jumps up from where he’s sitting and hops on his feet.

Jake giggles at his friend’s reaction. “Okay, I’ll make sure he puts To: Jungwon~ too.”

Jungwon gives him a thumbs up, leaving the dorm room to get to his next class.

Jungwon was right, maybe Jake should look for something nice to wear. He is meeting _Park Sunghoon_ , after all.

* * *

Jake definitely appreciated figure skating. He thought it was a beautiful sport. What he didn’t understand about it though, was how someone could love being in the cold so much. He is from Australia so it makes sense why he would think that way.

He was currently sitting on the bleachers of the ice rink, waiting for his interviewee. He was led in by Park Sunghoon’s manager, who told him to wait by the ice rink.

His manager apologizes for the wait and leads him to a room.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” He hears someone say from behind him.

“Oh no, I just got here.” Jake says, smiling softly at the other.

Jake can see why so many people love to talk about his visuals. Jake can admit Sunghoon’s a good looking guy.

Sunghoon grins. “Oh, good. I heard I have a tendency to keep people waiting.”

“I feel like people wouldn’t mind waiting for you though.” Jake says, earning a chuckle from the taller.

“I guess you’re right—so you’re here to interview me? You look quite young.”

“I’m a sophomore in college and a Journalism major. They give us opportunities like this since we’re the top major in our school.”

Jake didn’t mean to sound like he was bragging or—anything like that. He was proud that he could be apart of a major like Journalism.

“Top major? You must be smart then. Oh—and we’re the same age. We can talk like friends—if that’s okay with you?” Sunghoon asks, Jake’s eyes widening.

“Oh, yeah—we can do that.”

Sunghoon chuckles shyly. “I don’t meet too many people around my age, so this is new to me. I’m always surrounded by older people and management, so I’m sorry if I was being over _friendly_.”

“Not at all. I mean, you are super friendly but I—appreciate it. I’m Sim Jake, by the way.”

“I forgot to even ask for your name.” Sunghoon giggles and Jake couldn’t help but smile, himself. “I’m _Park Sunghoon_.”

Sunghoon’s manager informed them that they needed to start the interview. Jake started out by introducing Sunghoon and went in with the questions he prepared.

“Which strengths do you believe you have that make you a great figure skater?” Jake asks, picking up his pen from the table.

“I’m very passionate about what I do and I know I’ll continue to use my passion to improve and eventually be up there.” He answers with confidence and Jake nods, finding his passion _admirable_.

“Why are you so passionate about figure skating?”

“Ever since I started skating, I haven’t found anything else that gives me that rush. It made me who I am today—and maybe it’s because I only know figure skating, but it’s something I can’t afford losing.”

Jake has never met someone this passionate and genuinely loves what they do. Maybe he underestimated Sunghoon—maybe he is worth the hype he gets.

“Do you have any hobbies or interests outside of figure skating?”

“I really like to dance. Nothing impressive but I think I can bop to music.” Sunghoon says, earning a chuckle from Jake.

“Lastly, What do you see yourself accomplishing in the next five years?”

“It’s sad to say but I will not be competitively skating for the rest of my life. I will eventually have to retire and it could be in the next five years. I want to just enjoy what I do and what I have until then.”

Jake can see the emotion and attachment Sunghoon has to figure skating just by hearing how he talks about it. It somehow made Jake more curious about the other.

The interview ends, meaning that it’s time for Jake to _go_. Which oddly, he felt _weird_ about. He had just met this person and now he might not have a chance to see him again. Which shouldn’t be a problem, right?

“Thank you for letting me interview you.” Jake thanks the black-haired boy, smiling softly at him.

“Of course, it was fun.” Sunghoon returns the smile. “Are you heading out now?”

“Oh, yeah—um I need to pack my stuff. I’ll be out of your hair in a few.”

There was an awkward pause. Jake continued to pack his belongings despite the tension. 

“Do you want to stay a little longer?” Sunghoon breaks the silence. Jake didn’t expect him to ask him if he wanted to stay. “I can show you some of my moves.”

Jake didn’t hesitate. “I would love that.”


	2. A one time thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake feels an odd, fluttery feeling when he’s with Sunghoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> the first few chapters are going to be a little rocky but i have big plans for this fic! i’m super excited! :]
> 
> i will be updating, changing, and editing past chapters as much as i upload new ones.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and for all the support!
> 
> \- ♡

Jake watches as the taller helps tighten his skates. Sunghoon had convinced him to skate with him. How? His _smile_. That was it, no other motive.

It wasn't like he even knew how to skate.

Sunghoon holds onto Jake’s arm, helping him balance. “You got this, you just have to keep steady.”

“Skateboarding is so much easier.” Jake says, earning a giggle from the taller.

“You skateboard? You can definitely skate then.” Sunghoon pats the shorter’s shoulder softly.

“Maybe not all the tricks you can do but it seems fun. I don’t really like the cold much either—“

“Oh, come on!” The black-haired boy held Jake’s hand and pulled forwards, helping him move smoothly on the ice.

“You said you were going to show me your moves!” Jake chuckles, holding onto the taller’s arm.

Sunghoon skated smoothly to the center of the rink and even though there wasn’t an actual spotlight, Jake could see one shining onto the taller. It was like the ice rink was his _stage_ and he was the _performer_.

Jake couldn’t describe into words how _amazed_ he was. Not that he hasn’t seen someone figure skate before—on television but it was so much more in person. He can _feel_ the passion and love the taller has for this sport from just one move. He can _feel_ the chills following his spine. Sunghoon so _effortlessly_ jumped, spinned, and landed on the ice, his leg positioning behind the other. He thought the boy looked the most beautiful doing what he loves—what he’s good at.

“How was that?” Sunghoon asks, skating around the brunette this time. He reached his hand out, motioning Jake to hold it.

Jake grinned, taking the taller’s hand into his. “You’re honestly amazing. I couldn’t even count how many spins you did in the air.”

“I’m happy you think so.” Sunghoon giggles. “How about I stand in the center and you skate over to me?”

“I don’t know if I’m able to.”

“I’ll help you, don’t worry.” Was all Sunghoon had to say. Jake nodded with a soft smile and watched as the taller skated over to the center again.

Jake slowly moved his feet, skating towards Sunghoon. His body struggling to stay steady and his arm’s wobbling as he holds himself from falling.

“Yeah, you got it!” Sunghoon reached out his hands for the shorter to grab onto.

Jake grabbed his hands and felt his body pull closer to the other’s. He fell forward, letting out a loud grunt. He realized he was on top of Sunghoon.

They were face to face, looking into each other’s eyes. Both breathing heavily—trying to catch up on breathing. Jake felt an odd, fluttery feeling in his stomach. A feeling he can get used to, if it was for the _boy_. He was pretty sure his face was burning red too—not sure if it was only because of the cardio he just did.

Sunghoon looks away first, pulling back. “Sorry, I must’ve pulled on you too hard.” He chuckles softly.

Jake smiles at him, the _fluttery feeling_ still _lingering_ inside him. “It’s all good.”

They hear someone near the doorway. “Sunghoon, it’s noon.” The taller’s manager taps on his watch, signaling that it’s time for them to go. Sunghoon gave him a thumbs up.

“I have to go but I had a lot of fun today.” He says, helping Jake off the rink.

The tension between them _grew_. They both knew this was going to happen. Jake felt queasy. 

“I had a lot of fun too.” Jake hesitated. “Will I see you again?”

There was a pause.

“I hope so. I’m here all the time, so you could always stop by.” The taller says, taking both their skates and standing in front of Jake.

They make eye contact again. This one feeling almost _painful_. “Well, I’ll see you then.” Sunghoon says, pursing his lips. Jake nods, unsure about how to feel.

This was supposed to be a one day thing. He would want to take his word for it and visit him again but with someone as busy as Sunghoon, they can’t possibly be friends. Jake has to leave it at that.

“Yeah, for sure.” Is what he replies with and watches the taller leave the building after waving for the last time. He lets out a shaky sigh before exiting the building himself.

* * *

“How was it? Did you see him skate? Did you get his autograph?” Jungwon, who was patiently waiting for Jake at their dorm room, bombarded him with questions excitedly.

Jake’s eyes widen. “I totally forgot.” He rubs his face with his palms. “Jungwon, I’m so sorry.”

A pout formed on the younger’s lips. “Hyung, I was waiting all morning! Did you have that much fun that you forgot to ask?”

“Everything happened so fast and then he had to leave. He did tell me I could go back to see him again.” Those words didn’t even sound right to him. Sunghoon was probably just saying that to be nice. He probably won’t even remember Jake in a week.

“He did? I’m guessing you guys hit it off. That’s exciting!” Jungwon chuckles. “What if you two become friends?”

“He’s busy and I’m going to be busy too. This was a one time thing, like all the interviews I do.” Jake says, a part of him wanting to believe that he’ll see the boy again—but this is how it goes. He gets assigned someone to interview, he meets them, and after the interview he leaves and usually doesn’t see them again. Maybe once or twice uncoincidentally, but it’s not like they’ve remembered him anyway.

He just needs to keep reminding himself that. He’s only feeling this way because no one has approached him the way Sunghoon did, that’s all.

“I mean, that’s true. Hopefully you do see him again.” The younger pursed his lips.

”You just want his autograph.”

“Maybe. I might be able to meet him too if you guys are friends.”

“Not happening.” Jake jokes, a frown appearing on the younger’s face.

“What was he like?” Jungwon asks, sitting next to the older.

”Really _sweet_. Honestly _unreal_.”

“And you said it wouldn't be a big deal. Jungwon chuckles and ruffles the older’s hair.

“I did, didn’t I.”

Jake opens his laptop and searches _Park Sunghoon_ on the internet. Something he did a few nights ago to prepare for their interview, but this time, he felt the odd, _fluttery_ feeling in his stomach again from earlier. He breathes out a loud sigh and scrolls through the searches.

It would be a lie if Jake said he wasn’t _thinking_ about him. He had a lot of fun today—the most fun he’s had in a while with someone he just met. _Someone_ who has millions of fans and a busy schedule. _Someone_ who will forget about him in a week. _Someone_ he might not easily get over. 

_Someone_ he would want to see again.


End file.
